Two Relationships, Three Friends, One Night
by Harry Hermione 2gether 4ever
Summary: *Story Complete!!* Harry backstabs Hermione by telling Ron how she really feels about Ron and the truth about their relationship. Will he lose Hermione's trust or gain the one he loves? Please R&R! Should there be a Chapter 5? H/Hr, R/L, R/Hr
1. The Beginning

Hey people! The obsessed H/Hr fanfic writer here! I just wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your busy fanfic reading schedule to read mine! I love my fans (though I really don't have any…)! Enjoy!!! ~Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever~  
  
P.S. There are some cases where there are flashbacks within flashbacks. I will try to make them smooth and distinguished. Email me at foxyloxy_526@yahoo.com with comments and if you are confused. Don't forget to review! You may see your name in thank you notes I will put at the end of each chapter. Now that I have gotten you bored…Enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would be one hell of a writer…but I don't so that sucks…everything (people, places, etc.) but my stories belong to JK Rowling, one of the best writers of all time!! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The morning sun beamed through the window, teasing Harry's eyes to open and greet the new day. He opened one of them a touch just to look around the room. The bright sun forced him to close it again. The window was slightly open and he watched the curtain puff out with each gentle breeze that passed by. It was an early summer morning, the ones people feel as the sun heats the skin and combined with the breezes makes a relaxing sensation. As Harry was experiencing this and became completely relaxed he turned his face slightly to look into the face of his love.  
  
Hermione stared back into his emerald eyes that brought love into her soul and life and also they made her shiver. She watched as he slowly searched her face for signs of regret, sadness, or anger. All he found was love and without even trying his face too was full of love and he hoped she saw it in his eyes. He grabbed her small hand, which lay on his chest, delicately and gently, as if it were porcelain, and wrapped his fingers around it. She cuddled closer to him, feeling his warmth against her, and laid her head on his chest. His chest rose and fell with every breath he watched as a smile was drawn across her face and he waited for her little giggle. God, how it made him melt and drive him crazy. She soon lay on her side and he also turned to her, neither of them breaking the connection of their emerald and chocolate eyes.  
  
She took one look at him and began to laugh. He had no idea exactly what caused her to do such a thing but he laughed too, just to avoid argument. He watched and listened to her laugh, how her face just lit up. He could feel the burning sensation in his stomach. He realized at that moment he had been with Hermione that night and poured everything he ever felt out to her and so did she. They were just lovesick teenagers but they didn't think they were in love, they knew they were in love; they had truly experienced love in full bloom. He sat with a puzzled look on his face for two reasons: why and how he fell in love with her and also why was she laughing and pointing at him. She was the little bookworm, always finding her refuge in the library, buried in a book, and she was the most promising student in Hogwarts…and now they belonged to each other. She finally found the words to speak.  
  
"I can't believe I hit you that hard! I'm so sorry!" She began to laugh again, pointing to the bruise that formed just below his right eye. Harry rolled on top her and she immediately fell silent. "Don't worry about it. But I have to say…not even Ron could throw a punch like you!" Harry couldn't believe that everything happened so fast and at once. There he was lying on top of the one he loved, with only a sheet separating them. He just had to kiss her…and he did. She gladly returned it with equal passion and want. At first it was rapid, quick, and harsh but soon it turned into a slow, passionate kiss that took both of their breaths away. Hermione broke it and Harry frowned until she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"Hermione?" he said so quietly and loving that it made her shiver.  
  
"What, Harry?" she tried to say the same exact way but failed at it. He smiled and soon laughed.  
  
"You need practice. I'll teach you everything I know. That was the wrong tone of voice. You need to exhale when you say it that way, like this," a pause "What, Harry," he said again with his voice and this time bust out laughing afterward and she gave him a look that could kill, which eventually broke into a smile, and hit him lightly on the arm. "Anyway I'm sorry for everything I did to you…but…but…" He couldn't find the words. "I'm just sorry for everything."  
  
"Sorry?" she laughed again. Harry gave the puzzled look again. "Sorry for giving me the best night of my life or for making the worst day of my life?"  
  
"The second thing…or was it the first thing…I don't remember what you just said…Maybe one to many hits in the head. That was one hell of a beating you gave me." He pretended to think hard and she hit him on the arm again.  
  
"Maybe one more hit will spark your memory?" She raised her fist and Harry grabbed it quickly and spread it apart, wrapping his fingers once again around her hand. He kissed her again but he was so into it and laughing so hard he wasn't exactly paying attention. He fell off the bed taking every blanket and sheet with him, even the one wrapped around Hermione. She quickly held tight to her sheet, knowing that if she didn't she would leave more bare skin than she wanted too. He hit the floor with a loud thump and she started laughing so hard she was crying, burying her face in the pillows to muffle her. She looked over the edge of the bed to find her lover nowhere in sight. She had to see if he was ok, after all he did hit the nightstand on the way down. She knew he was planning something and just then she heard the mattress creak behind. Before she could turn around, in one easy motion Harry grabbed her from behind and pulled he down with him. They exploded in fits of laughter, as Hermione almost took the whole mattress with her by trying to hold on for dear life. She did manage to grab a pillow and she beat him over the head with it. He had no weapon of his own to fight back with, so he retaliated the only way he knew how: he grabbed her and kissed her with he felt about her behind each one. He never thought after what he did he would happen after the events of the past day, which Harry thought should be recorded in history. His retaliation of kisses worked before…he didn't see why they wouldn't work again.  
  
End of Chapter 1. Hang tight! Next Chapter coming in like 24 hours. Be patient!  
  
  
  
You see that button below? It's meant to be pressed. Leave a review! Love ya all!!! ~_^ (I hate that face but it was appropriate) 


	2. Back to the Ball

Hey my fans! What's new? Anyway thanks for the reviews for chapter 1! Thank you: bookworm4ever, tom riddle, ShockoLatt, Hermione Potter, E. C. R. Potter, and Bunny Lee (You are on my favorite authors list, by the way!) I Love You all!!!! Here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Don't feel like typing it!  
  
  
  
The Night before Chapter 1:  
  
The sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains in the distance. Harry had just arrived at Hermione's "house" (it was actually her parents summer home that they let Hermione have this summer) two weeks after the last day of their sixth year. Harry just wanted to forget it but he also wanted it to stay in his memories forever. He was the kind of person who wanted to learn from their mistakes. Harry closed his eyes, and felt the wind gently caress his skin and make his hair more unruly then it already was. He just wanted to relax. He was shaking nervously and he always hated that guilty feeling in his stomach. He had just backstabbed his best friend and soon to be love, Hermione. She had been going out with Ron for the past year. Ron was head over heels in love with her. Everything in his entire life revolved around her, she was everything he lived for, every breath he took. So Harry thought. And Ron wasn't the only one who felt that way for Hermione…. and that was Harry himself.  
  
Flashback from the December of the 6th year:  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered into the Gryffindor common room. Harry was reading his Advanced Divination book. He stopped midsentence from the hurt in her voice. Ron what did you do now, he thought, you hurt her but you say you love her, that can't be. He sighed. When things became difficult between Ron and Hermione, Hermione would come running to Harry, arms in the air to hug him and spill her tears on his shoulder. Harry loved it due to the fact her would be close to Hermione but hated it because she was upset. It ripped him apart from the inside. But where was Ron going if he wasn't coming for his help?  
  
He and Ron had been best friends since their first day at the school. Ron didn't even seem to mind that Harry would be so famous and he would be known as the Great Harry Potter's friend, even though he wanted to be the one who was great. Harry had developed loyalty to Ron and Ron, too, was loyal to him. Ron had become known as Romeo when he asked Hermione out that, but everyone was unaware that everything that Ron did for her came from Harry's tips…and those came from his own heart. The Yule ball had become a regular event every year but Harry couldn't stand it. He had left only after a half hour from the commencement. So there he was alone, still in his dress robes, and reading a book from his second least favorite class. There was definitely something wrong with him. But it could have been worse…. he could be reading his Potions book "Harry?"  
  
He sat up on the couch. It was starting to get late so he was lying down and he was out of sight form her. He placed his elbows on his knees and hung his head, staring into the fireplace. It was displaying everything he was feeling the burning anger, the burning love, and the burning pain that was working inside him, swirling and growing. He felt a single tear slowly work its way down, staining his cheek. He quickly turned around and it fell onto his robes. Hermione was about to leave until Harry found the words to say.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" His eyes were blurry from preventing the tears from falling. She whipped around and it was quite noticeable that Harry was about to cry. She ran to the couch but slowly sat next to him, grabbing his hand. To his surprise she brought his hands to her lips and kissed it gently, as if to comfort him. She didn't know why he was crying but that didn't matter…as long as she could comfort him. Then she turned away from him.  
  
"I don't love him…Ron…. I don't love Ron…"she said, staring into the fire herself. He looked at her in shock. Why this sudden urge to come to him to tell him that she didn't love his best friend in the entire world beside herself? This probably meant two of the many things that hit Harry like a wave crashing on rocks as soon as she grabbed his hand: either he was the only one she could run to or she was in love with him. "He's my friend and all but…I can't love him. I never did…. I…. I never will…not the way he wants me to"  
  
She sat there staring into the fire in a trance that Harry couldn't explain. The flames dancing had a sort of hypnotizing and calming effect on those who were troubled or in pain. Harry knew this the best. He had stared into it on many occasions. It was one of the only things keeping him sane enough to deal with Ron hugging, kissing, and touching Hermione. Tears fell from her non-blinking eye. It was as if she blinked the effect would wear off and all the emotions she was experiencing would hit her with full force. Harry forced himself to bring her close to him, forcing her took look into his eyes. She became entranced in his glowing green eyes, the reflected red fire now curling and flickering within them. She was looking through his eyes, through his soul, to find the feelings she longed to receive from someone. She slowly brought her hands up and she slowly removed his glasses. She then touched his face, making it burn, and she leaned in. Harry mind was racing with every possibility of what could possibly happen at that moment. She kissed his cheek lightly as she slowly got up, leaving little droplets of tears on his own cheek. She slowly rose from the couch and took several steps toward the entrance only to stop.  
  
"Don't tell Ron. He can't know. And he can never know. Promise me he won't." She tossed his glasses onto his lap and slowly walked out but Harry's reaction was delayed and she was gone before he could speak. She left to face Ron again that night, dancing the night away to the music that Harry could faintly hear. Later that night Harry watched the "happy" couple hug and kiss and Hermione exchange false words of love in his ear…keeping eye contact with Harry the whole time.  
  
What did Harry do to backstab Hermione? You'll see next Chapter! Leave a review!!! 


	3. The Letter (still the night before chapt...

Hey my fans! I'm back with Chapter 3! They still haven't started school yet and I am sorry to say that I have writers' block. I know…I know but don't cry! Harry and Hermione are together! There is no reason to be upset! Anyway here are the thank yous for chapter 2 so far! Thanks to tom riddle, janelle, Carissa, E. C. R. Potter (love your stories), alicia, leogirl, and Mufasa (shut up, Caroline)! Love ya! Tell your friends about me! Love, Brittany ~Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever~  
  
Disclaimer: Legal stuff is boring so see chapter 1 for this. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
HARRY AND HERMIONE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's flashback ended abruptly after feeling a sharp pain climb up his arm. He really didn't want to relive that night but he had too. That was his reason to do this to Hermione. He looked at his hand, which was formed into a fist. It was achy and red after channeling all of his feelings into tightening it. His fingernails dug into the flesh of his palm causing it to bleed slightly. It was a new habit he developed over the course of the year and never disappeared. He needed to treat it but the trick was to get passed Hermione without her bothering about the tears in his eyes or just about things in general.  
  
He ran to the bathroom barely avoiding her and looked at himself in the mirror. He was so angry with himself. Why did he have to fall in love? Why did he have to be jealous? He slammed his hand on the sink and looked in the mirror again. That scar…it also made him angry…the day that scar was made upon his forehead he lost everything. He lost the love of family, which did not have, and his parents. All because of one man who could no longer be named because his name sent chills down wizards' spine and made them gasp in fear. How could anyone love him again? He turned from the mirror; not wanting to see his face anymore and quickly wrapped his hand in bandages. The wounds were deeper than he thought. He slammed the door open and walked out.  
  
How can I keep this secret inside, away from my friend who is madly in love with the girl I love? If only I knew what was going to happen next…He stopped and turned around quickly running to his room. He grabbed his Advanced Divination book and turned to the chapter of Tarot cards. He absolutely hated Divination, but with these times of uncertainty he so wished he had the eye that Professor Trelawney always blabbed on about. He also picked up a little chest that was decorated with jewels and gold trim. Inside contained a deck of Tarot cards, wrapped in cloth. He had bought them the last time he went to Diagon Alley because the course now called for them. He looked at the cards and laughed. He never exactly paid attention in Divination, he and Ron would make up star charts saying that Ron would get into fights and Harry would bet on it and lose. He never believed in fortune telling and the prediction of the future. But he needed to know what would become of Ron and Hermione...and himself. That morning he had sent an owl to Ron…. saying Hermione didn't love him…. and with that he betrayed Hermione…. and waiting for the reply was nerve racking. His love and jealousy made the quill scratch across the paper and give it to Hedwig. Any minute now it will be here.  
  
He slid the cards out of the box and shuffled. He stared into the fire, the cleansing fire, clearing his head hoping for the best. He drew the first card. He was shocked yet overjoyed. It was The Tower. The worst possible card that can be drawn, meaning bad things…very bad things. He decided to read his cards. After all he did have the book next to him to guide him so he couldn't be wrong…or he couldn't be right. After several minutes of going back and forth between book and cards he muttered, "Screw it" and put the cards away. He decided only to do Divination when he was forced too. He sighed and lay down on the couch, reading the book once again. Even if he did try to concentrate Hermione would have broken the silence.  
  
She stormed into the living room and she made Harry jump up from the couch. Harry never saw her so angry, so upset, so…happy. He didn't know what to make of the face she was giving him. It just emitted every emotion and it seemed that she herself didn't know how to react or feel. Soon he was face to face with her. His eyes traveled down to the letter in her hand. There was more than one.  
  
"How could you!" she screamed slamming one letter on the table. "You said you wouldn't tell, Harry James Potter! You said you wouldn't! I…I…" she paced and Harry cautiously approached the letter on the table. She started to bite her nails, a habit she to had developed over the 6th year. Harry held the letter in front of his face. He didn't want to see Hermione and he was sure that Hermione did not want to see him. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't exactly believe what you have told me until I get something straight from her. You have no idea what exactly happened that night so I am about to tell you and how can I believe someone who is obviously jealous? I saw you leave the ball rather quickly after giving a long stare at us dancing. I also noticed that night that Hermione was staring at you when we were in the corner of the common room. It's plain as day that you want her…and she wants you. But you see, Hermione doesn't know what she wants. I asked her if she loved me that night. She didn't say a word to me, just kissed me and ran off. I knew she would come running back to you. I was actually hoping that she would say no so it wouldn't hurt as much as watching you to look at each other with such want and love. And yes the love twinkles in your eye and in hers. Stop being the messenger, Harry. This has gone too far!!! I never loved her because I knew if I did I would lose you as a friend. And that is the worst possible thing that could happen in my entire life. I know his may not sound like me…but I am telling the truth…I hope Hermione finds this…I don't have the amount of courage needed to face her…and of love to love her…. my heart belongs to the one I have been going to like she has been going to you…. Lavender. We are both in the same situation. Please understand. Give me an owl or a Howler or whatever. I just want to hear from both of you. Love to you both.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again. The words were just echoing in his head by the time he finally had enough and begin to think about the next move to make. Ron this can't be you, he thought, you never loved her and I sat, watching you touch her and kiss her, thinking everything you were doing was from your heart because you LOVED her. And what do you want me to do?  
  
"Harry? Are you…were you…. jealous? Do you…. l…l…" Hermione couldn't say it. She handed him the other letter. It was from Lavender. It was as if she and Ron have been planning this. It was addressed to Hermione. It announced that she and Ron were now together and how it was what she always wanted. Everything was just falling apart but for good reasons. He wouldn't be able to take all of this anymore and neither could Hermione.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked turning to Hermione and for some unexplained reason Hermione punched him just below the right eye. He looked back stunned and also rather dizzy.  
  
"How could you sit there and not tell me how you felt!" Hermione said watching Harry touch his face where she had punched him. She didn't mean to do it that hard but she needed to blow of some steam…and besides…he needed sense knocked into him.  
  
"How could you sit there knowing how I felt! You killed me Hermione!! I didn't stop you because I loved you and I thought Ron did too…and…and…" Harry didn't know what to say. All he wanted to say was that he loved her and that was it. And with that Harry got so dizzy he passed out.  
  
Harry woke up a little while later. The right side of his face was numb. He began to get up until Hermione stopped him. He looked around to see he was in her room and she was watching him unconscious. He had no idea how Hermione was able to get him there but he now knew the strength of Hermione. She placed the cloth filled with ice on his face again. Harry grabbed her arm and drew her in close. She didn't exactly know how to react to this so she let her brain take a rest and let her feelings take over. He kissed her lightly and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm not sorry for what I did so don't try to get me to apologize!" she said with a laugh and a little giggle. Harry laughed too. He didn't want her to apologize. He needed that punch like a hole in the head but he was glad he got it. It got him to get his mind off of the things that just happened. He was happy he didn't have to see Ron or Lavender for two more months though they were planning to come down the last week before September 1st.  
  
"Hermione…I know you've heard this a thousand times and you now know that they weren't true, but the words I am about to say are not empty. Words can't explain why I feel this way or how. Hell, people can't even define it in a dictionary…I think you would know that better than anyone." She laughed. Harry caught her reading the dictionary once and he never let her forget it. "And as they say actions speak louder than words…so here I go…" He leaned in to whisper into her ear that he loved her and kiss her but he was stopped by her reaction.  
  
"Don't bother. I already know what you are about to say and I exactly don't want to hear it. What are you going to do if I say I do too? Or what if I don't? I don't know what to feel or how to react. I am so confused with this whole situation. Things will change will change between us and I do not wish for that to happen. Oh, God, Harry!" She sighed and grabbed Harry's hand. "What do you want me to do? Say I want to be with you? Say I love you? Say I need you? Why do you do this? You've ruined my life!" Her face turned to anger and with this she kissed him angrily and the anger seemed to vanish into sadness producing tears that mixed with the ones Harry was crying. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"See how easily it is to mean something without saying it? With that simple gesture you said it all. And now it's my turn." And grabbing her chin he kissed her. There were no words to describe their feelings for each other. Therefore there was nothing to say.  
  
WARNING!! : I believe many of the characters were OOC in this chapter. I am sorry if that's true and I would love suggestions to put them back in the place they belong!!! Please review and leave a suggestion! Love ya! ~Brittany~ 


End file.
